The present invention relates generally to cold weather hats and headwear. More specifically, the present invention includes a toboggan style hat with a removable baseball cap style visor.
There are currently many types of cold weather hats and headwear on the market. Toboggan style hats are traditionally made from thick material, such as a knit wool or fleece, and are manufactured to fit over the head and ears of a wearer. Other types of cold weather hats include military style hats with ear covers, bomber hats with ear flaps, and ski caps that cover the entire head and neck with an opening for a wearer's face or eyes. There are cold weather hats that include a bill or visor, but generally these visors do not extend far enough outwardly to effectively shade the sun or block the wind. Moreover, sometimes it is convenient and useful to have a visor on a cold weather style hat, and sometimes it is not. For example, on sunny days when wind is not a factor, having a visor on a cold weather hat to shade the wearer's eyes from the sun may be a beneficial feature. Correspondingly, when wind is a factor, a bill may be a beneficial feature to protect the eyes from the wind. Conversely, when the wearer is engaged in a high velocity sport such as snow skiing, snowboarding, boating, sledding, or riding a snowmobile, having a visor on the hat can be inconvenient and distracting. Under these conditions, it is not uncommon for the force of the wind to force the visor of the hat upwardly, so that the hat either blows off the wearer's head, or simply dislodges the hat from the preferred and comfortable position on the wearer's head. Additionally, on cloudy days, having a visor on the hat may be unnecessary, until rain, sleet or snow begins to fall, at which time the visor portion of the hat is most useful.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a cold weather hat, which could cover a user's head and ears, and which includes a removable visor that may be attached to the hat when desired, and removed when not needed. Further, it would be desirable to provide a means for removably attaching the visor to the hat so that the visor maintains a proper angle and position with respect to the hat and the wearer's face. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a hat and removable visor assembly which is easy to operate, and in which several hats and several visors may be used interchangeably.